The present invention relates generally to an industrial furnace and, more particularly, to a jet pipe burner for heating the interior chamber of such a furnace. The jet pipe burner includes a burner head positioned within the jet pipe and receiving combustion air and fuel gas from a mixer over a control valve.
Jet pipe burners are generally known which include burner heads required to absorb large thermal stress. Adequate dissipation of the heat, however, is not provided in such jet pipe burners. Such a drawback leads to scaling within the ducts carrying the air-gas mixture to the burner and, as a result, the ducts quickly become clogged. Accordingly, readjustment or cleaning the burner is necessary. Additionally, under these conditions heating of the fuel gas involves the risk of coking and cracking and resultant inefficiency of the burner.
Therefore, one object of the present invention is to overcome the problem of scaling and harmful heating of the fuel gas within the burner, despite increased thermal stress, while maintaining a high operating efficiency of the burner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide means for dissipating the heat from the burner head within a jet pipe burner to prevent scaling within the ducts which supply an air-gas mixture to the burner, and for preventing dangerous heating of the fuel gas.